


His Equal

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Ballet, Dancing, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	His Equal

Luke had never imagined joining the BAU; he was pretty sure he’d remain on the fugitive task force for many years, but now that he was here, he couldn’t really imagine being anywhere else. 

Not only was everyone dedicated to their jobs, they were genuinely good people, who were great fun to be around, and were insanely intelligent - the best in their field. When it came to strict intelligence, Spencer personified that. He was one of the most brilliant people Luke had ever come into contact with. 

Now, he wasn’t one to assume that certain types of people to be together, but Spencer’s relationship with Y/N, a dancer at a theater in DC, was truly mind-boggling. According to the rest of the team, all of whom had met her before, claimed she was outgoing, flirtatious, headstrong, determined, boisterous, and just all around Spencer’s opposite, so how was it that she had met and started a relationship with Spencer, fairly shy, definitely not flirtatious, headstrong and determined, but in a much less in-your-face way, and quiet to a fault? 

It seemed like an enigma, but he was looking forward to her show later tonight, and the dinner afterwards. Maybe then he’d see what drew them together. As long as Spencer was happy, it didn’t matter; he hadn’t known Spencer for long, but he’d been through a lot, and if he was happy, what he thought truly meant nothing.

—-

As the team walked into the John F. Kennedy Center for the Performing Arts, the multi-dimensional hexagonal ceiling glimmered underneath the bright lights of the main room. With mezzanines and seats crawling up the walls of the room, the team took their seats on the floor, center stage, a few rows back. Whenever they were able to come, Y/N tried her best to get them good seats, and today was no exception. “What’s the show tonight?” Luke asked. He didn’t even have an idea of what they were seeing. 

“It’s called The Red Shoes; it’s loosely-based on the film of the same name that came out in 1948,” Spencer said, pulling his jacket tighter and flattening the material as he sat down next to Luke. “Y/N is playing the lead, Victoria Page, who’s noted for her skills in ballet and is scouted by Boris Lermontov, a ballet organizer. He commissions a composer for the ballet, The Red Shoes, and the composer and Victoria fall in love, but as the play goes on she’s forced to choose between love and her career.” 

Luke was immediately intrigued. After everything Spencer had been through, it was nice to see him so happy and proud of the woman he love. The lights began to dim, a hush coming over the audience as the ballet began, and within the first act, Luke came to see why Spencer had fallen in love with this woman. The love of dance flowed through every limb of her body as she moved across the stage. A talented actress as well as dancer, Y/N emoted perfectly, covering everything from Victoria’s joy of dance, to her steadfast love for the composer, to her indecision regarding whether to pursue her career in dance or remain with the man she loved.

A tragic ending brought the audience to its feet, Luke and the rest of the BAU included, before they all made their way to the side of the stage to meet up with Y/N. The lights had come back on, and the majority of the theatergoers had made their way outside when Y/N flitted across the stage to greet Spencer and the team. “Hello, love,” she said sweetly. “Did everyone enjoy?”

JJ and Garcia were in tears, Emily was astounded by her skill, and even Rossi, who was more of a classic film guy than a ballet guy couldn’t help but get immersed. Her eyes fell on Luke before she made her way backstage to get changed. “You must be Luke Alvez,” she said, hopping off the stage to shake his hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you. It’s so nice to finally meet you.” 

Quickly, she jumped back onto the stage, her final costume, a red and white dress with delicate white ballet flats floating up behind her. “I’m just going to go get changed and then we can go to dinner, and I can properly introduce myself, Luke.” As she ran backstage, he could see one comparison between the two. While Y/N was delicate on the dance floor, she ran like her boyfriend.

It took her less than ten minutes to change out of her costume and into a comfortable pair of jeans, a red t-shirt, a black blazer, and matching black flats. “Carry me!” she exclaimed, hopping onto Spencer’s back for a piggyback ride to the car. “I’ve been on my feet all day.”

She kissed his neck on the way back to the car; Luke couldn’t help but notice how different he was with her. It seemed that when he was with her, he was truly himself – nothing hidden away behind pensive, brown eyes. “I’m so ready for food.”

The Italian place nearby was nearly empty after the late performance, so everyone was able to gather at the large, central table, where Y/N sat between Spencer and Luke. “So Luke, tell me a little bit about yourself,” Y/N said after the waiter had come to take their orders.

“Don’t worry,” Spencer laughed, squeezing Y/N’s hand. “She asks this of everyone she meets.” Luke told her all about his family, what brought him to the BAU, and how much he loved working with the team. 

The entire meal was filled with Y/N and Luke getting to know each other and occasional interjections by other members of the team. “What about you, Y/N? What’s been your favorite job so far? And what do you hope to perform in in the future?”

Luke had to stifle a laugh when Y/N started to speak. “Well, actually-“ That was a Spencer-ism. Her fingers started to whirl as she spoke, her mouth moving at the speed of light while she regaled the team with her favorite job so far, Cinderella, and the piece she hoped to perform in the coming years. “It’s a cliché for a dancer in theater, but I would love to play Giselle in the titular ballet.” 

“I’ve never heard of it,” Luke said. “What’s it about?”

She began to ramble about a peasant girl falling in love with a nobleman during the middle ages, who dies of a broken heart after learning that her lover is betrothed to another. “It has such a rich history, first performed at the Ballet du Théâtre de l'Académie Royale de Musique at the Salle Le Peletier in Paris, France on Monday June 28, 1841, with Italian ballerina Carlotta Grisi as Giselle. It was an amazing triumph and was staged all around Europe, Russia and the United States.” Her eyes lit up as she spoke. This is why Spencer fell in love with her, Luke thought to himself. She knew anything and everything about nearly every ballet imaginable, whether she performed in it or not, and she relished imparting what she knew to others; after many trials and tribulations, Spencer had found his equal.


End file.
